In a nitride semiconductor laser device representing nitride semiconductor light-emitting devices, in order to control reflectance at a facet of a cavity with respect to laser beams, an AR (Anti-Reflectance) coating film for attaining the reflectance of approximately 10% at the facet of the cavity with respect to the laser beams may be formed on a light-emitting facet of the cavity that should serve as a light-emitting portion of the nitride semiconductor laser device, and an HR (High-Reflectance) coating film for attaining the reflectance at approximately 80 to 100% with respect to the laser beams may be formed on a light-reflecting facet of the cavity (see, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-162496), Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-237648), and Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 03-209895)).